The present invention relates to a device for current or voltage supply in a vehicle trailer or a vehicle support, which is connected with the pulling vehicle through at least one braking light conductor and an indicating conductor.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document D OS 38 08 724. In this reference a vehicle trailer or a vehicle support with an anti-blocking regulation has a control device with a regulator electronic, device arranged in the vehicle trailer itself. The current supply for this control device is provided from the signals of at least one sensor, for example a rotary speed sensor, which measures the wheel speed of a vehicle wheel of the vehicle trailer. Furthermore, it is known that the current supply for at least one power amplifier in the vehicle trailer is performed through the brake light conductor supplied in the brakes from the pulling vehicle.